


Лучше, чем она

by CommanderShally, WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019/pseuds/WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019
Summary: ООС. В тексте эпизодически присутствует Хас Обитт - персонаж «Катализатора».





	Лучше, чем она

**Author's Note:**

> ООС. В тексте эпизодически присутствует Хас Обитт - персонаж «Катализатора».

— Ну посмотри, на кого ты стал похож.  
  
Кренник не скрывал раздражения. Впрочем, ему было с чего — привезенный на Иду Гален отказывался сотрудничать, перестал есть и вообще никак не реагировал на уговоры. Все это казалось Креннику слишком незначительным и утомительным. Последнее, чем он хотел сейчас заниматься, это нянчиться с Галеном.  
  
— Так и будешь молчать?  
  
Гален даже не повернулся. Стоял спиной, наблюдая в небольшое окно на мрачные скалы Иду. Чистая одежда стопкой лежала на кровати, а рядом с зеркалом находилось все необходимое, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Но тот до сих пор ходил в тех вещах, в которых его сюда привезли.  
  
У Кренника было подозрение, что Гален затеял все это специально, хотя бы затем, чтобы с ним перестали церемониться — может быть, чтобы умереть и последовать за Лирой.  
  
— Ты же понимаешь, что Лиру ты так не вернешь? — Кренник стоял возле дверей. Он старался, чтобы голос звучал спокойнее, словно ничего особенного не происходило и Гален был вовсе не пленником, а дорогим гостем. — Гален, как мне убедить тебя, что я этого не хотел?  
  
Сроки уже поджимали, и нужно было как можно скорее вернуть Галена к исследованиям — ради этой цели Кренник был готов опуститься до извинений.  
  
Наверно, упоминание имени Лиры все-таки возымело эффект — забавно, что пришлось повторять их несколько дней подряд, чтобы Гален наконец-то услышал. Он повернулся — на его похудевшем и заросшем лице отразилась такая чистая ненависть, и Кренник внезапно поймал себя на мысли, что Галену она идет. Даже украшает.  
  
— Как ты смеешь говорить о ней? — спросил Гален. — Ее кровь на твоих руках, и если ты думаешь, что я буду сотрудничать с тобой…  
  
— Давай опустим ту часть, где ты обвиняешь меня во всех смертных грехах, — перебил его Кренник. — Все это… мне уже порядком поднадоело.  
  
Гален смотрел на него, наверно, с минуту, а затем снова повернулся к окну. Кажется, снова никакого прогресса. Кренник вздохнул.  
  
— Ну, возможно, ты передумаешь, — он уже собрался уходить, но тут в его голову пришла новая мысль. Кренник остановился, посмотрел на Галена и добавил: — Ты бы привел себя в порядок. Вряд ли твой ребенок… вряд ли она обрадуется, когда увидит тебя в таком состоянии.  
  
— Джин? — как и следовало ожидать, Гален не смог это проигнорировать. Только не теперь.  
  
— Да, Джин, — Кренник мысленно похвалил себя за то, что обнаружил этот маленький ключик к общению с Галеном. — Я нашел тебя, значит смогу организовать и ее поиски. Все для тебя, друг мой.  
  
Вряд ли Гален поверил его словам. Впрочем, это было неважно.  
  
— Ты и правда разыщешь ее, или это очередная уловка?  
  
Жизнь в бегах действительно влияла на Галена положительно — раньше он бы подобный трюк не распознал.  
  
— Если это поможет мне снова получить хоть каплю твоего доверия, то почему нет? — Кренник сам себе не верил. Хотя за последние пять минут он уже подумал о том, чтобы действительно разыскать девчонку.  
  
Гален, похоже, собирался что-то ответить, но не стал. Снова уставился на мрачные пейзажи Иду.  
  
Кренник вышел из его комнаты и сразу же направился в свой «кабинет». Вряд ли помещение, которое отвели ему под эти функции, можно было так назвать, но за неимением лучшего… Архитекторы базы отчего-то решили, сэкономить на пространстве.  
  
Он сел за стол и первым же делом решил связаться с одним старым знакомым. Кренник достал комлинк.  
  
— Вам снова понадобились мои услуги? — без какого-либо приветствия заговорил Хас Обитт.  
  
— А вы ожидали обратного?  
  
— Надеялся, что да, — кажется, Обитт находился в очень ветреном месте, судя по фоновому шуму. — Так чем я могу быть вам полезен, Кренник?  
  
— Вы нашли для меня Галена, так что, я полагаю, сотворить чудо еще раз для вас не составит труда. Девчонка Эрсо — мне нужно, чтобы вы разыскали ее. Живой или мертвой.

***

Новости от Обитта ничем порадовать Кренника не могли. Очередное разочарование. Кренник возвращался на Иду и очень надеялся, что хотя бы здесь будет положительная динамика.  
  
— Доктор Эрсо все еще отказывается сотрудничать, — доложил один из комендантов станции. — Не выходит из комнаты и ни с кем не разговаривает.  
  
Кренник отмахнулся от коменданта. Видимо, придется снова беседовать с Галеном.  
  
Он зашел в комнату и застыл у порога — Гален больше не выглядел, как бездомный. Тот наконец-то привел себя в порядок и, несмотря на то, что одежда была ему великовата, выглядел замечательно. И даже худоба не портила его.  
  
— Я вижу, ты взялся за ум, — Кренник сделал несколько шагов, чтобы поравняться с Галеном, сидевшим на краю кровати. В руках у него были какие-то бумаги.  
  
Гален покачал головой в ответ. Кренник посмотрел на записи и обнаружил, что это всего лишь странные рисунки, больше напоминающие набор геометрических фигур.  
  
— Тебе еще не надоело? Неужели твой разум не жаждет вернуться к исследованиям?  
  
— Если они потом станут основой для оружия, то нет.  
  
Как же все это было утомительно.  
  
— Что тебе нужно, Гален? Я на самом деле отправил людей на поиски твоего ребенка, — Кренник немного повысил голос. — Только не говори мне, что ты скорбишь по Лире.  
  
На лице Галена снова отразилась ненависть.  
  
— Ты можешь сколько угодно говорить о том, как тебе ее не хватает, — Кренник немного склонился над Галеном. — Но мы оба знаем, что она никогда не была твоей настоящей любовью.  
  
Кажется, он попал. Гален больше не злился, теперь он грустил. Возможно, от того, что Кренник был прав.  
  
— Она всю жизнь держала тебя на земле, привязывала к поверхности, — Кренник снизил тон голоса и рискнул положить ладонь на плечо Галена. — Я же предлагаю тебе звезды.  
  
Тот посмотрел ему прямо в глаза и спросил:  
  
— Ты думаешь, что можешь заменить мне Лиру? — кажется, слова Кренника его рассмешили. Впервые за долгое время он улыбнулся.  
  
Кренник вдруг понял, как двусмысленно это прозвучало. Впрочем, разве не абсолютное внимание Галена, направленное только на науку и него, казалось Креннику приятным бонусом к их «дружбе»?  
  
В конце концов, если это могло удержать Галена рядом и заставить его работать, то почему бы и нет? Для достижения многих своих целей он шел и на более радикальные меры.  
  
— Думаю, что смогу лучше, чем она.  
  
Он наклонился к Галену и поцеловал. 


End file.
